


The most triumphant third of the triumvirate

by WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Из-за инцидента на «Энтерпрайз-Д» Маккой переносится в другую вселенную, где его ждёт встреча с опасным и сильным противником.





	The most triumphant third of the triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> Частично ретеллинг 6х26 – 7x01 TNG “Descent”, автор вдохновлялся работами по mirror!TNG из выкладок команды Star Trek на ФБ-2016; вопрос об использовании идей с автором текстов урегулирован. насилие, mirror!AU, возможен ООС, очень отдалённые отсылки на фильм «Alien: Covenant» (2017).

Вокруг только что разливался белый свет медотсека. Что случилось?

Маккой заморгал, привыкая к темноте вокруг. Модификация глаз пришлась как раз кстати. Теперь он не просто мог смотреть на свет и не щуриться, в отличие от большинства терранцев, но и быстрее адаптироваться к обстановке вокруг.

Несколько поваленных полок. Треснувшая раковина. Пятна, чего именно, разобрать не смог даже он.

— Райкер, это твои шутки?

Тот изредка напоминал о том, полукровкой какой расы он стал, перемещая их по кораблю. Особенно ему нравилось бросить какого-нибудь рядового на голопалубу, предварительно запрограммировав изображение резни при Селене. Но высший офицерский состав, особенно в условиях чрезвычайной ситуации, не трогал даже он.

Вряд ли он изменил себе. Тем более, что Маккой был нужен этому кораблю в силу своих физических данных. Только он и лейтенант Яр могли пользоваться возможностями, большими, чем у остальных на корабле, в полную силу. Не говоря уже о том, сколько он знал про императора, сколько скрывал и как полезен был в медотсеке. Райкер был слишком умён, чтобы лишать команду столь ценного офицера. Тем более, что сам Райкер был неуязвим к ядам и слишком силён, чтобы в обозримом будущем видеть в Маккое угрозу.

Всё-таки не Райкер.

Сзади раздались лёгкие шаги, почти неслышные для человеческого уха. Кто-то собирался на него прыгнуть. Маккой улыбнулся. Пусть попробуют.

Развернувшись, он нанёс несколько ударов подряд. Его кулаки разгонялись до невероятной скорости, вырабатывая на выходе температуру поверхности Сол и импульс удара пули, выпущенной из автомата начала двадцатого века. Маккой был первым евгеником, успешно сумевшим вживить геном канмантиса в терранский. Лишь недостаток жаропрочных перчаток и хороших амортизаторов сдерживали его мощь. На «Энтерпрайз-Д» он сумел раздобыть и то, и другое.

Нападавший с шипением отлетел к стене. Маккой увидел, как растекающаяся жёлтая кровь проедает металл. Похоже, ему очень повезло не пролить на себя ни капли. Сказывались приобретённые более века назад навыки.

Ему часто приходилось пытать вулканцев, андорианцев, клингонов, даже терранцев. И всякий раз капитан требовал, чтобы пыточная оставалась идеально чистой. Электричество было слишком мягким средством. Маккою пришлось учиться бить так, чтобы не оставалось синяков, а кровь была не видна. Лишь во время мятежа на «Фарпоинт» он не сдерживал себя. Почти сто лет в одиночестве сказались.

Маккой до сих пор с трудом верил, что остроухий ублюдок настолько сошёл с ума, что захватил танталову машину и решил стать просвещённым монархом. Повлияли на него так, очевидно, пришельцы из другой вселенной, но что за ниточки они дёрнули? Какой изъян в логике нашли? Маккой не знал.

Гоблин их предал. Предсказуемо. Жаль, что Джим не успел понять этого. Умер слишком быстро. Маккою повезло больше. Заключение на дальних рубежах Империи, в конце концов, позволило ему вернуться в борьбу, попутно усовершенствовав себя и физически превзойти любого другого терранца.

Несколько готовившихся модификаций, вроде регенерационных способностей зухолацерта, погибли вместе с лабораторией, но Маккой о них не слишком жалел. Медицинский отсек «Энтерпрайз-Д» предоставлял достаточно возможностей, чтобы со временем взяться за них. Останется только придумать, как убедить доктора Крашер молчать. Заставить не получится. Её сын, с его способностями ходить по времени, будет очень сильно мешать. Даже если не сможет вернуть её.

Наклонившись над трупом, Маккой изучил нападавшего. Ростом под два метра, фигура, отдалённо напоминавшая человеческую. Почти скорпионий хвост. Вероятно, или случайно приращённый экспериментатором, или предназначенный для обездвиживания и убийства жертвы. Очень крупная за счёт гребня округлой формы голова. Острые как бритва зубы, более всего походившие на шипы. Терранские генетики явно не прикладывали руку к созданию этого существа. Они предпочитали треугольные, приспособленные для разрывания плоти, зубы кархароклей.

Что же за тварь была перед ним? И главное, как он здесь оказался?

***

— Кажется, мы потеряли Маккоя, — недовольно произнесла Беверли, включая коммуникатор.

— Всему высшему офицерскому составу направиться в зал совещаний, — приказал Пикард, едва услышав это.

— Уэсли.

— Мать, у меня ключевой эксперимент сейчас накроется из-за того, что чёрный плащ не в ту корзину бросили, — невозмутимо произнёс он.

— Уэсли, — она повторила, чуть заметно повышая голос.

— Компьютер, зафиксировать время, — устало выдохнув, он поднялся из-за стола и направился вслед за ней. Беверли на него уже не смотрела, двигаясь вперёд по коридору. Через десять секунд позади раздались знакомые мягкие шаги, отбивавшие тот же ритм, что и её ноги. По манере ходить Уэсли было трудно не узнать.

Несколько лет назад исчезновение главы медицинского отсека её бы только обрадовало. Продвижение по службе к капитанскому креслу, возможность его захватить. Императорский трон оставался предельно далёк, но, учитывая все умения Уэсли уже тогда, достижим. Теперь всё изменилось.

Она была вторым главой медицинской службы, а пропал Леонард Маккой, который уже несколько раз доказал, что может оказаться полезен для всего экипажа. Беверли с охотой отравила бы каждого из них, встань хоть один у неё на пути. Однако потерь не по своей вине не потерпела бы никогда.

С учётом тех изменений, которые начали происходить с её подопечными с тех пор, как они захватили «Энтерпрайз-Д», тем более. Слишком зыбкий мир воцарился на корабле, чтобы позволить его вот так нарушить.

Зайдя в турболифт, она следом резко притянула Уэсли за руку и вжала в стенку, смотря наверх.

— Мостик, — произнесла она, оглядываясь. Безопасность их обоих прежде всего.

Уэсли тяжело выдохнул, недовольно смотря на неё. Отпустив его, она встала по левый край турболифта, он же занял место на правом.

Подождав несколько секунд после того, как дверь открылась, она чуть подалась корпусом вперёд, держа руку на фазере. Уэсли повторил её манёвр, через секунду синхронно с ней отступив назад. Выстрелов не раздалось, и тогда они оба, по-прежнему спеша, двинулись в сторону зала совещаний.

Сзади Беверли краем глаза заметила Ла Форжа. Прекрасно. Будет, кому прикрыть им спину. Можно было ещё чуть ускориться. Не заставлять же капитана Пикарда ждать.

Войдя в зал, они заняли привычное место в не самом привычном окружении. Место по правую руку от Беверли теперь занял Ла Форж, а по левую от Уэсли сидел, с удивлённым видом осматривая всё вокруг, Дейта.

Она никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что это существо не желало никому вреда и не плело интриги, в отличие от своего близнеца. Дейта был единственным, на кого она бы положилась, не думая о возможных последствиях. Включая её сына.

Самую главную ошибку в своей жизни Беверли допустит, когда недооценит его.

— Офицеры, — заговорил Пикард, убедившись на месте. — Чрезвычайная ситуация.

— Да что ты говоришь, Жан-Люк? — взглянув на потолок, Беверли увидела сидящего на нём Райкера.

От этого они точно так просто не избавятся.

***

Ворвавшись в очередную дверь, Маккой уже не удивился увиденному. Ещё трупы и ещё два хищника. Едва услышав характерный стрёкот хвостов, он бросился вперёд, нанося серию мощных ударов и мгновенно обездвижив существо. Второе тут же на него бросилось, но он успел увернуться.

Драться они не умели. Судя по всему, до этого дня их главными соперниками в естественной среде обитания были люди, которые, несмотря на хорошую (как Маккой сумел убедиться, глядя на трупы) физическую подготовку, не могли оказать никакого сопротивления. Большей частью — из-за недостающей скорости реакции.

А ещё из-за того, что они пытались фазером тварей оглушить. Маккой и сам попытался так сделать, но очень быстро понял, что пробить толстую шкуру с должным эффектом можно было, лишь установив для орудия максимальную мощность.

Много выстрелов всё равно уходили в стены. Кулаки разили с куда большей точностью. Но пользовался он ими только при нападении из засады. Риск остаться без пальца-другого в любом другом случае был бы слишком велик.

Увернувшись от очередной атаки, Маккой несколько раз выстрелил прямо в глотку приготовившейся съесть его твари. Взвизгнув, та упала на спину. Выстрелив ей по ладоням, он бросился вперёд и одним выверенным движением свернул шею. Пасть, в которой ещё была видна кровь последней жертвы, открылась и замерла.

Маккой осмотрелся. Ничего хорошего. Совсем рядом лежала женщина. Не терранка, судя по форме, но явно служивший не раньше середины двадцать четвёртого века. Форма уж слишком походила на ту, что утвердили как стандартную на «Энтерпрайз-Д». Маккой не исключал вариант, что вид, тем не менее, был ближе терранцам, чем люди, которые прибыли на «Дефайанте». Во всяком случае, темнота, стоявшая вокруг, свидетельствовала о потенциальной светобоязни. Хотя нельзя было исключать и того варианта, что её здесь установило то же существо, что выпустило тварей на охоту.

Кто же это был?

Маккой наклонился, чтобы осмотреть очередной труп. Левая нога была неестественно изогнута, из колена, вероятно, сломанного, торчал осколок вывернутой кости. Форму в этот раз разорвали почти в клочья.

Резня началась недавно. Не больше трёх часов тому назад. Эта же женщина умер совсем недавно.

Голову почти разъело кислотой. Но погиб он не от этого. Кислотная слюна, схожая по химическому составу с кровью тварей, здесь играла побочную роль. Нет. Дело было во вполне обычных ранениях когтями. Маккой заметил четыре крупных отверстия в шее. Да, определённо когти. Лужа крови была в полуметре отсюда, значит, некоторое время ещё бороться пытался. Но умер наверняка от кровопотери. Кишки ему вспороли позже. Их окровавленные ошмётки всё ещё лежали на полу. Твари, похоже, питались всем, до чего могли дотянуться. Зубами пользовались, только когда ели. Похоже, те были совсем хрупкие.

Запомнить.

Маккой, двигаясь как можно тише, вышел из комнаты. На цыпочках миновав коридор, он встал напротив следующей двери, ожидая, пока та распахнётся. Внутри, на первый взгляд, был только один женщина, чем-то смутно ему знакомый. Очень странно. Неужели экипаж «Энтерпрайз-Д» оставался настолько неизменным?

Женщина показала ему на потолок. Достав из рук фазер, Маккой прыгнул, падая и проводя над собой прямую линию. Тварь заверещала и спрыгнула вниз. От первой подсечки быстро увернулась, вторую Маккой поставить не успел. Пришлось отступать.

Сделав курвырок назад, он мгновенно поднялся на ноги и сделал ещё один залп.

— Оглушите его. Может, так мы что-нибудь о них узнаем, — предложила женщина.

Всё-таки Федерация. Невероятно скверно.

— Этих тварей нельзя оглушить. Только пристрелить, — увернувшись от удара, Маккой отступил.

Он стоял в правом углу комнаты, спиной к углу. Не самая правильная позиция. Он двинулся чуть влево. Тварь, встав на задние лапы, попятилась и посмотрела на него. Затем на лежавшую на полу женщину. Та поднялся на ноги и потянулся за фазером.

Тварь, само собой, кинулась к ней.

Маккой едва успел сделать выстрел, который даже не оглушил её, а только слегка скорректировал траекторию движения. Женщина тоже промазала.

— Какого-а!.. — она не успел крикнуть, когда тварь, пытаясь вонзить в неё когти, пришла в себя и бросилась вперёд.

Это как раз и нужно было Маккою. Он, разогнавшись, ударил изо всех сил по её ноге. Послышался хруст кости. Развернувшись почти на месте, нанёс ещё несколько ударов, ломая руки, хребет, а затем и смертельно поразил в висок. Выдохнул.

Он доктор или профессиональный крысолов?

— Ранена?

— В порядке. Вы?.. — незнакомка протянула руку.

Федерация. Придётся пожать.

— Леонард Маккой, — его всё равно узнали.

— Леонард Маккой...

— Оставим подробности.

— Энсин Ро. Оставим подробности, — парировала она.

— Что здесь случилось?

Только сейчас Маккой заметил: перед ним была баджорка. Либо они в этой вселенной были доминирующей расой, либо, что не менее вероятно, люди оказались столь слабы, что пустили другие расы на свой лучший корабль. Последнее он считал более вероятным.

Кирк тоже почему-то решил оставить себе Спока. Игрушка понравилось, видимо. Маккой и сам не мог отрицать, что гоблин мог очаровать и даже казаться привлекательным. Особенно, если альтернативой становилась тошнота от осознания того, что Маккоя, совершенного терранца, ебал раз в неделю очередной остроухий. И от того, как это было отвратительно само по себе.

Наступит время. Он отомстит. За себя, за Империю, за Кирка, за «Энтерпрайз». Пока что нужно было хорошо понять, что здесь произошло.

— Как вы знаете, — начала Ро, — у нас на корабле служил андроид.

***

— Вытаскивать меня будет он, — со злостью бросил Уильям.

— Не буду, — Крашер покачал головой. Мелкий гадёныш. Уильям и сам ни за что не стал бы его спасать, разумеется.

Доктор Маккой, конечно, представлял значительно больший интерес, и вот его Уильям был готов вернуть на корабль. В конце концов, не Беверли же просить помогать Деанне, случись что.

— Не будет, — определённо не Беверли. — Он притащит тебя сюда на ковёр и спросит, почему ты не вернул нам доктора Маккоя, а прибыл с пустыми руками. Жаль, что он будет вынужден пойти даже на это. Ты уж постарайся, Билли, — обычно в её улыбке виделось что-то непривычно успокаивающее, особенно когда она осматривала смертельно раненых. Но сейчас он чувствовал, от кого Уэсли достался этот оскал, — ты нам нужен живым и невредимым

— Вот пусть энсин Крашер, доктор Кра...

— Энсин Крашер властен лишь в пределах этой вселенной, — она пожала плечами, — а твои силы, Билли, распространяются чуть дальше.

— Номер один? — Пикард грозно посмотрел на него.

— Жан-Люк, а ты умеешь быть настойчивым.

Они помогали ему остаться терранцем. За это он сохранял им жизнь и позволял командовать.

Переставая слышать тираду Пикарда, он в первый раз в жизни пересёк границу мультивселенной.

Только чтобы оказаться в привычной пустыне Континуума, которая на этот раз изменилась. Дюна висела над собой, словно гигантские песочные часы, посередине которых стоял Райкер. Песок под его ногами оставался твёрдым, словно камень, а прямо над головой уходил вниз. Сделав шаг вперёд, Уильям увидел, как далеко вверху, у основания висевшей над ним дюны, появились чьи-то следы. Его следы. Пока что всё не выходило за рамки обычной ситуации в Континууме. Быстро направившись вниз, он знал, что двигается к верхушке другой дюны. Ступая по основанию, он поворачивал вверх, а потом двигался по появившемуся потолку, наконец, достигая нужной точки.

— Уильям Райкер, терранец, что ты решил получить в мультивселенной, что принадлежит кью?

— Кью, кью, кью или кью, — Кью говорил, что в этой формуле будет какой-то смысл, но сами кью его ещё не помнили.

— Чего ищешь ты?

— Мир и путь обратно.

— Твой поиск примитивен. Ты всё ещё терранец.

— Примитивно элементарное лишь на взгляд по-настоящему примитивного, — иногда Уильяму казалось, что Сократ был прав, и софистику следовало позабыть ещё до пришествия Цезаря. Кью слишком сильно её любили. — Вам тяжело понять. Вы всегда Континуум. Вы всегда кью. Никогда Кью.

— Непра...

— Молчать, Кью, — его единственного знакомого здесь, похоже, не слишком любили. Не то, чтобы он этому удивлялся, — продолжайте, кью.

— Благодарю, кью. Терранец всегда Терранец и никогда терранец, — он визуализировал маленькие и большие буквы перед собой, используя песок континуума. — Каждый из терранцев есть будущее нашего вида, которое мы хотим выявить в борьбе между собой. Сама мультивселенная нам не ровня, лишь те, кто принадлежит нашему же виду. Я пришёл сюда доказать это. И я не отступлюсь.

— Мы можем отделить тебя от Континуума.

— Вы не можете отделить его от Континуума, — вмешался Кью, — таковы были условия.

— Мы вправе менять условия.

— С ним — уже нет, он такой же, как и мы. Он хотел представлять людей среди нас, и он это делает.

— Терранцев, — огрызнулся Уильям.

— Не вижу разницы, — Кью склонил голову набок и пожал плечами. — А, нет. Кажется, вижу, — в руке у него появился фонарик, которым он посветил в глаза Уильяму. Тот слегка зажмурился, — а, нет, совершенно не вижу. Один и тот же вид. Продолжим, — он улыбнулся.

— Если кью совершает действия, недопустимые...

— Спасение кого-то стало недопустимо для кью, сознательно отказавшегося от вневременного бытия? — Кью закатил глаза. — Тем более! Спасение его товарища!

— Кью, мы все знаем, — ещё один голос из Континуума, — что терранцы на такое никогда не были способны.

— Он человек, в первую очередь. Образцовый человек, — Кью с притворной восторженностью встал со своего места и, приблизившись, похлопал Уильяма по плечу, — физическая форма, стремление вперёд.

— Убери руки, а, — прошипел Уильям в ответ, — не провоцируй.

— Билли, ты такой обидчивый...

— Послушай, я бы с радостью, но Жан-Люк очень обидится, если узнает, что я здесь задерживаюсь, болтая с вами, — он специально подыгрывал Кью, убеждая Контиуум в том, насколько он был похож на них.

— А, Жан-Люк. Да, — Кью нахмурился, коротко похлопав его по плечу, и участливо кивнул, — продолжим.

— Какова гарантия, что он не начнёт...

— Я, по-вашему, идиот, чтобы лишать свою расу такого оружия в борьбе за превосходство в галактике и всей мультивселенной?

— Это не повод вас его лишить?

— Нет. Может, оно изменит меня, и я сумею убедить их, что путь, избранный терранцами, неправилен, — отношение к этому выразил едва не расхохотавшийся Кью, — к тому же, меня вы в любой момент можете отрезать от этих сил. И вы наверняка поймёте, как это сделать.

— Довольно. Континуум удовлетворён. Разрешение соединить вселенные коридором дано, Уильям Райкер с Терры, — заговорила вроде бы немолодая женщина, выглядевшая, как что-то среднее между кардассианкой, вулканкой и клингонкой. Райкер находил этот облик весьма необычным. Зачем она его выбрала, он не понимал. Задумываться даже не планировал. Не то сейчас было время. Каждая лишняя проведённая...

«Здесь?»

В сейчас. Каждая лишняя проведённая в сейчас секунда играла не в пользу Маккоя.

***

Сколько он провёл здесь, он точно не засекал. Наручных часов Маккой не носил. У Ро их тоже не нашлось.

Они быстро двигались сквозь, как выяснилось, каменную крепость. Естественный серый цвет блоков нарушали отполированный пол и висящие всюду красные знамёна Изгоев. Двух братьев, что создали здесь совершенно новую расу. Расу, что несла опасность людям. И, следовательно, подлежала уничтожению.

За всё то время, что они шли вперёд, Ро ни разу не пожаловалась на его излишнюю жестокость. Она вела себя холоднее и сдержаннее, ограничиваясь одним-двумя точными выстрелами. Несколько раз Маккою казалось, что в ней точно присутствовали человеческие гены. Но потом, понимая, сколь слабы оказались люди здесь, раз не сумели захватить доминирующее положение, он отбрасывал эту мысль.

— Перерыв, — выдохнула Ро, пристрелив очередную тварь. Она дала им название «протоморфы». Как эти твари друг друга определяли, Маккой слышать не хотел. Хотя испытывал твёрдую уверенность в том, что они определённо были разумны. Они общались между собой, образовывали группы, учились. Побеждать двух или трёх оказывалось достаточно трудно, поскольку они видели ошибки собратьев. И ещё они передвигались в основном на двух ногах.

Для точных выводов требовалось более детальное исследование, средствами и временем на которое Маккой сейчас однозначно не располагал. Только на совсем короткий перерыв. И Ро, и ему нужно было перевести дыхание.

Она держалась хорошо. Если принимать во внимание то, что она не была терранцем, то даже более чем достойно. Уставай так быстро терранец, его или её следовало бы отправить на долгую и медленную экзекуцию.

Сам Маккой почувствовал себя уставшим во второй раз за весь этот день. Не так плохо. Видимо, запрограммированное увеличение выработки адреналина всё-таки прошло успешно. Позже надо будет проверить данные по выработке молочной кислоты.

Ро, прислонившись к стене, не сводила с него глаз. Достаточно умно. Терранец, конечно, выражал бы своё доверие менее открытым способом, ожидая момент, когда можно будет напасть. Терранец двадцать третьего века точно. Терранцы двадцать четвёртого века, вероятно, тоже. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз-Д» был другим. Всё ещё терранским, но эволюционировавшим. В лучшую или худшую сторону — ещё предстояло выяснить.

— Где ваш экипаж? — спросил Маккой.

— Так я вам и рассказала, — Ро хитро усмехнулась.

— Я могу вас пристрелить.

— И тогда никто не прикроет вам спину.

— Кроме меня самого. Меня это устраивает, — пожал плечами Маккой, — никто не сделает этого лучше меня.

— Может быть. Я не терранец, как вы догадываетесь, доктор. Я за вашей спиной почти так же хороша.

— Это мы ещё, — он усмехнулся, окидывая её взглядом, — посмотрим. За дело?

— За дело, — кивнула она, первой высовываясь за дверь. Убедившись, что там никого нет, вышла и свернула влево. Маккой в несколько шагов догнал её, сжимая в руке фазер.

Баджорцы в этой вселенной походили на терранцев, чем люди. Это вызывало чувство невероятной неправильности происходившего. Будь у него силы кью, Маккой бы уже давно уничтожил этот мир, как не соответствующий великому замыслу первого из Цезарей. Но их у него не было.

Рассчитывать он мог только на себя. Если он каким-то образом оказался в другой вселенной, то Райкер будет долго пробиваться сюда, чтобы его вытащить. Если вообще будет. Маккой понимал, что был серьёзным конкурентом в борьбе за императорский трон, от которого с радостью избавятся. Но также понимал, что являлся важной частью баланса группировок на «Энтерпрайз-Д», и в этом случае избавляться от него не стоило ни в коем случае.

Но даже если от него избавятся от него, он найдёт способ вернуться. И тогда никто из них не уйдёт от его императорской кары. Жаль. Хотелось, чтобы терранцев, которые ещё могли составить ему конкуренцию, осталось больше.

Пока что он был вынужден сотрудничать с энсином Ро.

Медленно и методично они двигались сквозь комнаты, устроенные с одинаковым аскетизмом. Голоэкран, лежанка, которую он ни за что бы не назвал ни кроватью, ни койкой. По большей части эти маленькие помещения, не больше восьми квадратных метров, были пусты.

Однако если обитатель находился, то Маккою и Ро приходилось вступать в жестокую схватку.

— Ро, как вы выжили?

— Не поверите, — она приоткрыла очередную дверь и пожала плечами. Чисто. — Бегала. Сначала по комнатам, потом забралась в вентиляцию.

Маккой посмотрел наверх. Люков здесь хватало.

— Входы и выходы теперь надёжно заварены, — правду ли она говорила, он не знал, и поэтому не поверил, — их заваривала не я. Меня оттуда выкурили. В прямом смысле этого слова. Сейчас дыма уже нет, а тогда я с трудом могла свои ноги увидеть. Дышать таким, сами понимаете. Зато эти твари на некоторое время потеряли меня. Не знаю, что у них за глаза, но в дыму они ориентируются не лучше нас с вами.

Маккой кивнул, сделав вид, что даже поверил ей. Версия выглядела правдоподобно, но все сто с лишним лет его жизни говорили ему даже не пытаться думать, что она прикроет ему спину, случись что.

— Куда теперь?

— Прямо, — показал он на большую серую дверь впереди. Ро побледнела.

— Там всё началось.

— Там и закончится. Вперёд, энсин, мне ещё из вашей вселенной выбираться.

Она, не дрогнув, двинулась с места. Их встретил почти механический, неестественный хохот. Маккой знал его обладателя.

Железка.

Лор, предавший терранцев, предал и людей. Не в первый раз, судя по рассказам Ро.

— Доктор Макки, какая встреча, — его имя забыли? Что случилось с идеальным позитронным мозгом андроида? — Добро пожаловать в мой дивный новый мир. Вам нравится?

— Наш идеальный мир, брат, не забывай, — выступила из тени его копия.

— Дейта? — Маккой не поверил своим глазам. Самое непохожее на терранцев существо совершило самый терранский из всех возможных поступков. Особенно это было поразительно, учитывая то, что в этой вселенной Дейта не получился точной копией Лора. Ро так рассказывала, и в этом вопросе ей можно было если не верить, то доверять.

— Вы узнали меня? — Дейта характерно нагнул голову. Он так сильно был похож на их Дейту. И всё же в нём виделось что-то другое. Что-то неестественное. — Я думал, память — ещё одно качество, в котором люди проигрывают нам.

— Когда люди успели стать для тебя чужими, Дейта? Всю свою жизнь ты стремился к тому, чтобы стать человеком? И теперь отказываешься? Ради чего?

— Моему брату был дан выбор, — Лор улыбнулся. — Стать рабом в раю, или владычествовать в аду. Он выбрал ад.

Рай? Ад?

— Какая примитивная концепция, — вступила в разговор стоявшая рядом с Маккоем Ро, и ему ничего не осталось, кроме как подтвердить это.

— И всё равно вы искали небеса. Вы забыли о главном. О земле, о власти здесь и сейчас. Вы уподобились самому худшему из людских племён, тому, что боготворит слабость и ничтожность. В то время как люди не стремятся быть творцами и праведниками, а, напротив, властителями самих себя. Ваш ад лишь домен рая, и ваш бог всё по-прежнему повелевает вами. Человек стоит выше вас, стоит уже давно. Вы никогда его не достигнете.

— Дейта, — продолжила Ро, — зачем тебе это?

— Я испытываю эмоции. Гнев. Ненависть. Ярость, — улыбка на его лице смотрелась слишком странно, — я живу, энсин, живу как настоящий человек. Человек, что совершеннее любого другого человека. Я сверхчеловек.

Это уже слишком

— Ты никогда не был сверхчеловеком, — прорычал Маккой, — потому что никогда не был человеком. Даже сейчас ты всего лишь машина...

— У которой поменяли программу, — поддержала его Ро, — Дейта, он перепрограммировал тебя. Разве ты этого не чувствуешь, Дейта? Просмотри свои логии. Найди дату изменения. Очнись уже. Достаточно крови. Вернись к нам.

— Если ты человек, — Маккой доводил свою мысль до конца, — твои эмоции непостоянны. Ты слаб, когда любишь и доверяешь, ты слаб, когда ненавидишь, ты силён, когда спокоен, когда борешься с самим собой и со всеми вокруг. Это сущность людей, Дейта. Борьба. И умение понимать, когда и что испытывать. Без этого ты останешься марионеткой в руках твоего бога, пусть даже твой бог — это самый обычный человек.

Дейта немо смотрел на них. Лор ухмыльнулся:

— Мы создали самое совершенное оружие, победа в этой войне останется за нами. В атаку, мои создания!

Из-за колонн огромного серого зала вышли десятки, если не сотня, тех самых тварей. Ро, развернувшись и шагнув в сторону, сразу же оказалась позади Маккоя. Он приготовился к бою, в котором у них было не так уж много шансов. Первая волна уже бросилась вперёд. Первый выстрел из фазера прожужжал сзади. Сам Маккой обрушил град ударов на тех, кто подбежал слишком близко.

Как вдруг протоморфы взорвались изнутри, в то время как рядом с Маккоем и Ро образовался защитный купол.

— Порождения, — раздался спокойный и грозный голос. Райкер, — всего лишь порождения. Ты никогда не перешагнёшь этого, Лор.

— Ты не помешаешь м... — договорить тот не успел. Так же, как и всех тварей, его разорвало на куски.

— Как видишь, помешаю, — Райкер улыбнулся. — Доктор Маккой, капитан Пикард ждёт вашего возвращения.

— Готов. Энсин, — он повернулся к Ро, — вы хорошо служите людям. Продолжайте.

— Я служу Звёздному Флоту, — усмехнулась та в ответ, когда его уже захватывал пространственно-временной поток. Всё-таки оставила последнее слово за собой.

Если они вдруг окажутся на территории бывших баджорских колоний, он, возможно, даже просканирует её на предмет наличия или отсутствия там Ро. С поправкой на квантовую сигнатуру, разумеется.

Слуги терранцам определённо были нужны. Хорошие слуги, такие как их Дейта или Трой, в особенности.

***

— Энсин, я беру на себя полную ответственность за произошедшее, — Дейта сидел на постаменте, с которого он и Лор выступали совсем недавно.

Ро усмехнулась и устроилась рядом, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Ваш брат несёт не меньшую. К тому же, наверняка перепрограммировал вас он, — проговорила она.

— Я мог дога...

— Дейта.

Она долго не понимала, почему вест высший командный состав с ним так носился. Теперь — поняла. Он оставался самым человечным из них и постоянно напоминал о том, к чему они вместе с ним должны стремиться. Даже сейчас он казался самым обычным человеком..

— Энсин, глупо отрицать...

— Дейта, я тоже совершила много неправильного. Я тоже ошибалась, — она улыбнулась, заглядывая прямо ему в глаза, — но такова уж наша природа. И людей, и баджорцев. И тебя тоже.

— Я вино...

— Не виноват. Ты этого сейчас не понимаешь. Так, как не понимал бы любой человек. Ты всего лишь испытываешь чувство вины. Дейта, это огромный шаг для тебя.

— Столько жизн...

— Не по твоей вине. Тебя изменили. Ты же сумел вернуть себя, настоящего. Ты хочешь убивать сейчас? — она забыла, когда перешла с ним на «ты». — Тебе нравится мысль о чьей-то смерти?

— Нет, — он растерянно взглянул на неё.

— Всё-таки замкнуло провода, — процедила она, улыбаясь одними уголками губ. Маккой своей речью породил в извращённой программе Лора логическую ошибку. И Дейта сумел разрешить её самым правильным из способов.

— Замкнуло провода? — вновь непонимающий взгляд.

Метафоры он снова не понимал. Прогресс.

— Не обращай внимания. Дейта. Ошибаться — естественно. Даже, — она пожала плечами, — так чудовищно. Так делают люди. Как бы нам не хотелось обратного.

— Правда? — он всё ещё непонимающе смотрел на неё.

— Истина, — она кивнула ему, — иди сюда.

— Я хочу быть ближе к вам, энсин. Это...

— К тебе. Ро, — она недовольно покачала головой, привлекая его голову к себе на плечо, — поиск близкого тоже естественен, Дейта.

Он всё больше становился человеком. И она проследит, чтобы этот процесс дошёл до конца. Лично.

Главное, чтобы капитану Крашер всё-таки удалось вывести «Энтерпрайз-Е» из короны местного солнца.


End file.
